Sakura
by Tasty Pasta
Summary: After Orochi is reborn, drama will take place in the new Era of Orochi. Bonds will be broken, and will be made. There will be war, gore, language and adultery. Alot of guys on guys, but alot of war too. I will warn you of lemon chapters. Please enjoy!R
1. A new era

"**Sakura"**

Warriors Orochi 1-2 Fan Fiction

_War, Love, and Conflict._

_Rated M for Gore, Language, and Adultery in later chapters._

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI WARRIORS, OR THE COMPANY OF KOEI.**

**DO NOT STEAL. **

**This is my very first story, so please R&R, as it would be very much appreciated! Tell me what you like and don't, so I can work on it.**

"**A new era."**

It was dark, stormy outside. The clouds, were no longer white, yet the sun still shine. They no longer looked like white puffs of things that you could barely make out to be. They were black, with hints and tints of purple, and even red, for this, was not a time to be relaxed. And a storm was brewing, a sign for trouble to come. Meanwhile, on the solid, newly created land mass, 3 people could be, not so seen from above.

"Da Ji! Where are we going? We better get there soon, a storm is coming!" squealed Himiko. Himiko was an angelic maiden, believed to be a descendant of the gods. She was small, the youngest one to suffer from the soon to be madness. She wore her hair up, is a frizzy little mess. She wore a sleeveless gown, with sleeves on towards her forearm. She also wore thigh-high red sock, with white galoshes. Everyone thought she was just so cute, and Himiko would just smile and look away. She saw Da Ji, a mystic fox-woman, as an older sister, although Da Ji really never saw it. She would always tell her self she didn't have the time to fool around with such a young child. After all, it was true. Da Ji was a schemer. She always hadd errands and tasks to run. Such as retrieving Himiko for the revival of Orochi, their sworn leader by monarchy. Although he is the one who created the strange world.

"Dont you worry your pretty little head about it. We're going to Koshi castle, where Kiyomori awaits us with that monkey." scowled Da Ji. She wore a somewhat long V neck that went to to about her waist, then it was like wearing tights from the waist down, with ribbons around her arms, that turned into 6 ribbon "tails".

"His name, is Sun Wukong, Da Ji. Have more respect for him. He's just full of energy, which I can tell annoys you. Surprised to say you have quite a bit of energy yourself." chimed in San Zang Fashi. San Zang was on her way to India with Sun Wukong to spread religious beliefs, before he went to work for Kiyomori Taira, and San Zang after spending all her time with the Wei force, ended up with Da Ji, with promise of Sun Wukong being wherever they were going. She wore a tiara with gold trim, a white poofy bra-type fabric with gold trim, that only covered her chest, while she wore similar poofy genie tpye paints, again white with gold trim with gold sandals. She had brown wavy hair, relatively short. Her item of choice, were long red sleeves, that toward the end had beads, and turned yellow. She was a heavenly entity. A priest so to say. She could chant beautiful words that would alter something, or someone somewhere. For an example, she could calm two people down, if she chanted and laid one sleeve on one person. Which would come in handy when Sun Wukong got into a fight a passer-by.

"Haha! You really would know what energy is, considering the fact your calmer than a summer's breeze. The ones with real energy are Himiko and Wukong." scowled Da Ji.

"Da Ji, although that might be true, it may also be wrong. For you see-"

She was cut off but a lightning bolt striking down right in front of her nose.

"This isn't good... We must hurry to Koshi castle and give Himiko to Kiyomori before the gods get angry." San Zang stopped right where she was, put to sleeves together in front of her nose, and prayed for forgiveness for doing such a horrible deed and reviving the serpent king. In the middle of her prayer, she felt a hand around her wrist, and it was also being pulled, by Da Ji.

"Oh come on! We don't have time for your silly little prayers San Zang! We have to go now!" interrupted Da Ji. After she had said that, she had began to run off into the distance with Himiko.

"Theres always enough time to pray..." she said, some what disappointed that she didnt finish her prayer. She resumed again. After a couple second, she lifted her right hand and left leg in the air, and did a little twirl, the prayer complete. She then did the same stance, and after a couple seconds, lifted both sleeves into the air and slammed them down in the formation of an "X" and she took off running with extreme speed so she could catch up with the both of them.

By the time she had reached Koshi castle, she had realized that they both had just teleported. As she walked around for her long last companion, the land became rugged, being drained of life. She spotted the only flower she had saw near the whole area of Koshi castle, and it was wilting. She bent down, and blew some-what of a kiss, and the flower sprung into life. She stood up satisfied. As she kept walking, she halted, hearing something. She aligned her self to the outer wall of the castle, and spotted Wukong, back facing her. She took the chance to climb into a tree, and hide there until he passed by.

After waiting a couple minutes, surely he walked close enough the the tree, and she hung half of her body hand, sleeves dangling, blowing with the violent wind.

"Hi!" she squeaked.

"Ah...! Mistress!" he said, startled. He took a couple steps back.

"Wukong...! Where have you been? I've been so worried about you!" she cooed, finally seeing him again.

"Ah... Hm... I was just out getting some fresh air, and I think I've had my fill, so I'm gonna go-"

"Good! Now we can resume our trek back to India!" she cut him off, rushing forward to grab, and possibly hug him. But she tripped forward, because Wukong teleported behind her, letting her sleeves hit her back.

"Im sorry San, I can't go just yet...!'" he took his rod, and spinned it around, then resting it behind his neck, obviously challenging her to take him by force.

"Wukong, your acting silly. Once I see you, I can have you whenever I want. Come with me now, before I make you." she pleaded with innocent eyes.

"Make me. Thats _exactly_ what I want you to do." he challenged, then he remembered, his golden circlet. Sun Wukong wore a golden circlet around his forehead, and wore a red bolero with fuzzy trim and a short top, he torso having ancient markings. He wore shorts that were cut off at the knee, that also hugged him at the knee. The rest of his leg was covered in sandals. He was also a monkey, so he had a tail. He had received his circlet when Buddha placed it on him so San Zang could punish him for his bad deeds.

"No..." he whispered dreadfully.

"As you wish." she chanted one word, that enveloped the circlet in lightning, shocking Sun Wukong on his forehead. She kept her eyes closed and sleeves together until he said he would do whatever she wanted.

He immediately fell the ground, writhing with pain. The first thing he did was attempt to pry it off, which he could _never_ do. Only Buddha or San Zang could remove, and he doubted both would remove it any time soon. He began to roll on the floor, arching his spine and trying so desperately to remove his circlet, but to his avail, failed again.

"Alright alright I give! I''ll do whatever!" he screamed through his teeth, feeling guilty for putting up such a pathetic fight, not even lasting 7 seconds.

She kept her eyes closed for about two more seconds before she opened them, immediately stopping the spell. She then turned her back away, dropping her sleeves. Then she turned back around, hiding her mouth wit her sleeves, trying to hide how excited she was to see him again. She then parted them.

"Well, get up then!" she cheered happily to once again travel with her best friend.

He rolled around a bit more, his head throbbing. He inhaled deeply a few times, to not think about the pain. He covered his face with his hands, just in case he cried a little. He sniffled a couple of times, before he got on his knee, sand picked him self up.

"Well, that definitely was not how I imagined I would meet you again." he chuckled, sadly from his pain, and how easily he went down. He then looked at her with squinting eyes, holding back tears of pain.

"Wukong..." she cooed. She went after him for a deep hug. He blushed, hugging her back lightly, a little embarrassed. She then pulled back, and then pushed Wukongs forehead with her palm through her sleeve. Little sparkles of light slowly drifted down when she did this.

"Ow! That really... actually made me a lot better..! Thanks!" he said happily, his tail twitching with happiness.

Suddenly, the ground shook, violently for a couple of seconds, the wind also suddenly blowing even more quickly, and violently, into a tornado leading up and out of Koshi castle, into the clouds. San Zang quickly pulled Wukong with her and clung the the tree, the Earth shaking from side to side, rumbling loudly. The roars of thunder grew louder, and it flashed more frequently, and closer to the ground. Suddenly, San Zang screamed as a bolt hit the tree they were under, a branch falling off, and right for San Zang. Right before it fell on her, she ducked, but then she felt Sun Wukong grab her and pull her out from under the tree. Sun Wukong shot her a worried glance with his golden panic-stricken eyes.

"Whats going on..?" he yelled over the burning tree, violent tornado and clapping thunder. He looked around to see all the fire lit torches, instead of burning bright red, burned a ghastly blue. San Zang stood up and dusted her self up, while looking down. After dusting her self off, she looked up, sighed eyes still closed. She then opened them, looking very seriously, her green eyes piercing Sun Wukongs glance.

"Orochi is back." she said gravely.

She sighed once more, closing her eyes, looking down, and then back up, opening her eyes again, lifted her arms up, and she floated into the air, a serene light shining down on her, sparkles falling slowly, like flakes of snow. She spun in the air, arching her back, doing all sorts of beautiful twists, turns, and throwing her sleeves around. A halo materialized on above her and Sun Wukong's head.

"Wah?" he jumped, grabbing his halo, only for it to de-materialize into his hand into golden sparkles, the rest falling all over him.

After her beautiful preformance, she slowly floated down, stumbling at first, a little light headed. She looked up at Sun Wukong, her eyes full of sorrow.

"If I had know what Himiko was for... I would've never surrendered her to that horrible woman..." she collapsed, covering her face with her sleeves, crying. Suddenly, once again, a bolt of lightning struck down, but it stopped in its path. A golden barrier covered her body, absorbing the blow.

"Woah!" Sun Wukong yelled, jumping back. "What were those halo's for?"he questioned.

"They w-were to protect us f-from the wrath of... heavens...!" she held back her sobs, until, 'heavens'. She let out a sad, wailing sob, tears gushing from her emerald eyes.

"Come one! We gotta get you inside the castle!"

He grabbed her hand, and pulled her, but she refused to go, clawing the ground.

"What are you doing? We gotta get out of here...!" he pleaded.

She opened here emerald eyes and said;

"No... I'd rather stay out here then be in that god forsaken place Wukong!" she yelled back, this time seeping with fury.

_Great, _he thought. He looked around, hand on his hips, pacing a bit. _I got it!_ He snapped his fingers.

They would simply have to go somewhere else, and in the process, possibly forget about going to India and never see that mean old Buddha again. He picked her up. She wasn't expecting that, and slung her over his shoulder.

"Where are we going Wukong...?" she asked over his shoulder.

"Where gonna get out of this, '_god forsaken place'. _That's what you want right?" he asked. He only wanted whats best for her. She had only been good to him ever since they both meant. Although shes hard headed, that's no reason, at all, not to help her.

She sighed, and simply lye on his shoulder, simply letting him take her wherever. She had to trust him. She obviously couldn't trust Da Ji, none-the less Kiyomori, or Orochi for the fact. But where could they go? Wei is after Wukong, Wu and the Samurai forces were both after Wukong, and Shu hated Wukong for kidnapping Gracia, and her father Mitsuhide Akechi. He decided that they would go to the Yellow Turban fortress, which was no longer theirs, being over-run with Orochi's un-dead Army. But he thought since that Orochi was now alive, everone would be heading to Koshi, so he might as well take San Zang to the 3 shrines at the fortress so she could do all her little prayers if she wanted. He turned to her body on his shoulder, a muscular arm around her.

"San Zang, we're gonna go to the Yellow Turban shrines. Hold on tight!" he opened a portal, and leaped through it.

As they exited, he had to toss San Zang so he didn't crush her. He rolled over once, then landed on his back, all his limbs sprawled out, the Earth, finally calm in the area they had been in. Then he sighed.

"Ah!" she squeaked as she was tossed, landing flat on her bottom.

She looked around, the land, hadn't been drained of its life, which she was grateful for. The land wasn't red, and cracking. Everything was intact. She sighed too, then sprawling down on the grassy ground next to Wukong. She then looked over to him, he was already looking at her with his honey-glazed eyes, and his red paint under them that made him more of a monkey. He flashed her a goofy smile. She giggled, and looked away. Far off in the distance, the clouds, filled with evil, were easily visible. She then got up, and dusted off her bottom.

"Come Wukong. We must pray for everyone to be ok, and for forgiveness." she clapped both sleeves together, and started to walk.

Sun Wukong got up to walk too, and he too dusted himself off. He sighed as well, twirled his rod, and rested it on his neck, and hung his arms over it, lazy as ever, traveling a fairly short distance by walking to Zhang Jiao's ex-main shrine. He began to walk closer and closer to her, knowing he would now have to stay with her to the end, and some how let it off easily with Kiyomori and the others. Which he had knew he would have to do eventually. Once San Zang decided something, she stuck to it, if it was the last thing she did.

**Sorry if it's short, my stupid program doesn't have word count. I'm really trying to make it long, without over doing it, so I don't put too much information in 1 chapter, y'know? Gah. Anyways, I will probably start another chapter today. Please review considering its my first fiction. Thanks so much and I hope you like it!**


	2. Demonic Wind

**Here's the next chapter. I will most likely be switching between forces through chapters. I hope you like it! Im a little stuck with stage names considering I havent played in a while... Heheh sorry. R&R is very appreciated. And I forgot to mention. All Dynasty Warriors will be there Dynasty Warriors 6 outfits and weapons and what not. And all Samurai Warriors will remanin there Samurai Warriors 3 outfits, and what not.**

In the castle of He Fei, lied the Tiger of Jian Dong, and the leader of Wu, Sun Jian. He sat in his throne, resting his left cheek on his left knuckles, frowning. He too, felt the tremor of Earth. In the corner of the room, sat down in a chair, was one of the many famous strategists of Wu. Zhou Yu, had his legs crossed. He to, frowned, looking down somberly at the table. He shook his head with eyes closed, and sighed. It seemed as if the whole world stood still.

"What do you suppose we do my lord?" he said, plainly.

No one was in a good mood. Their efforts, were in vain now that the serpent king had been reviven. Therefor, no one was happy. It was so unpleasant to have an evil entity reborn, on such a world that could have known peace for some time. But now, it had been thrown all away, such as a bad strategy.

"I just don't see how this could have happened Zhou Yu... Not even the heavens could have foreseen this. I bet it was that Da Ji... She has always been the most cunning out of the whole serpent group. But, there is nothing we can do, for now. Not until Orochi makes the first move. It is only then that we may set out our scouts. Until then, we wait." he said calmly.

Zhou Yu sighed. _Oh well_. He thought. He was their lord, and he had to listen to whatever he said, no matter how much he disliked it or disagreed with it. He would at least like to do _something_, But Sun Jian was right. There was nothing to do. They simply had to lie and wait, just like all the other forces would probably do. A couple minutes later of silence, his wife, Xiao Qiao entered the room looking for him.

"Ah! Zhou Yu!" she exclaimed. She pranced over to him, and held both of his shoulders in her hand to show him a sign that she would always be with him.

He looked up at her thoughtfully, then looking back down. She had heard what Sun Jian said outside the door, her husband not needing to explain anything.

Outside, it was storming. From a distance, you could see a long blue light. With his arms crossed, you could see Yoshitsune Minamoto standing on the tall wall that protected the castle. He had been drenched from the rain, his hair blowing in the wind. He sighed deeply, knowing the current situation. Lu Bu, China's greatest warriors had attacked him about a day ago. Both had escaped unscathed. Below him, Okuni, Japan's most famous and notorious dancer had her parasol up, not wanting to get wet, even though she was still under the roof of the castle.

"What a mysterious man.~" she cooed.

"There's nothing mysterious about him Okuni. You can read him like a book!" said Ling Tong, son of Ling Cao who had been murdered by the ex-pirate, Gan Ning.

"Just look at him! He's so brave to put him self in the harsh elements like that. What a man!" she said, gushing over him, then doing a little twirl.

_Ugh, is this chick for real, or is she just stupid?_ Thought Ling Tong. He shook his head shamefully, and did a face-palm. After this he just went inside, not wanting to hear any more of her gushing over someone she had never even talked to face to face. He was cold anyway. As soon as he walked in, he was greeted by Gan Ning.

"Hey beautiful." he said, nonchalantly. He was leaning against the wall next to the door, his arms crossed.

"Not now, Gan Ning. The serpent king has been revived, if you haven't noticed." he said irritated.

Gan Ning stopped leaning and walked up to Ling Tong from behind, and grabbed his ass.

"Argh! What are you doing?" he yelled out.

"Hey hey no need to get your loin cloth in a not. It was just a friendly hello." he winked after saying this.

_Ugh, is this guy insane? I have no time for this._ Thought Ling Tong.

"If that's hello, then I'm saying good bye, Gan Ning." he replied coldly, and he just walked away.

_He'll open up eventually. I know it. NO one can resist Gan Ning._ He thought. He was hungry. He went down a hall that lead straight into the food room. He stopped at he entrance and took a large inhale of the delicious chicken, and rice.

"Hello Gan Ning! Its good to see you again!" said the woman who served food.

"Hey whats goin' on?" he asked calmly, despite what had just happened.

"Oh, not much. Just feeding the hungry. What would you like sweety?" she asked politely.

"Uh yeah, can I have some roast chicken and 2 rice balls please?" he asked, rubbing his stomach.

"Of course!" she grabbed a clean porcelain plate and served him his dinner. "Enjoy."

He walked over and took the plate, sitting on a pillow at a near by table, eating his food.

"Hello." said a low voice.

"Gah..! Motochika..! Don't scare me like that would ya'?" he yelled out, screaming like a little girl. The woman who served food stifled squeals of laughter, as if her laugh were any better.

"Feh. I've been here the whole time, drinking my sake and playing my ginkgo. I'm surprised you didn't see me." he said coldly.

"Well, uhm... You just blend in, s'all..." he said nervously. He never liked the presence of the musician. It always seemed seemed dark and ominous, yet some how calming, only because of his voice.

Motochika surveyed the room, looking up, down, left, and right, then at his own clothes.

"How...? We are surrounded by red, and I wear blue, gold and black."he said, staring into Gan Ning's eyes fiercely. "There is no excuse."

"Ah! Im sorry ok..? Just please don't yell at me alright?" he said, panicking.

"Ahahaha... No need to worry. I wouldn't attack you even if it was the last thing to do in the world, and I hope that day never comes, right?" he said, sounding somewhat sorry, then he took a drink of his wark sake. "Ahhhh... That hit the spot."

He looked up at Gan Ning, flashing a smile, which he almost never did, because there was no need to show emotion on the field of battle. Everything, was cold-blooded and heartless on the battle field. You did what you needed to do, and survive. To win, for what your cause is, and your beliefs, not to do a song and dance.

"Ahaha, right..." he said, calming down a little bit. "Hey! Theres' somethin' I gotta tell ya! And I think you're gonna like it.

"What is that?" he asked innocently.

"I think you're beautiful." he said platantly.

Motochika's small smile turned into a sort of frown, or snarl. He took his little cup of sake and threw it into his face, and got up taking his instrument.

"Ahh! Why'd you do that for? It was a compliment!" he said screeching.

"You know Gan Ning I would expect it from someone with out a spine, like Dong Zhuo or Huan Gai, but not you, especially since everyone knows you like Ling Tong the most. And besides," he sighed, then he lowered his voice "I could do a lot better than you. Urgh."

On his way out the door, he sighed, Not looking back, or regretting what he just did. He simply kept walking out of the chamber, and out the front door, to see Okuni high up, most likely flirting with Yoshitsune Minamoto. He walked his normal pace in the rain, seeing a stair case. He walked up it, and past Okuni to stand on the right side of Yoshitsune.

"Hello, Motochika." he said in his stern voice as always.

"Hello there, good sir." cooed Okuni and did a little curtsey.

"Hello to the both of you." he bowed his head slightly to Yoshitsune. "General, why is it that your out here, in the rain?" he asked, the rain drenching him as well, but not Okuni because she had a parasol.

"It... It's that Lu Bu. His might is none that any other Warrior can match, and yet I didn't manage any damage, and neither did Lu Bu. His essence was invigorating. It quickens my blood, and I'm sure it does for him too. But, no one knows where he is. China's most feared warrior is runing around doing who knows what." he explained.

"Well," Motochika sighed. "Thats not an excuse for staying out here and getting you, me, and Okuni sick, right...?"he chuckled lightly, and put an arm around his shoulder. "Come on. Lets go inside before we all freeze. Right?" he looked at Okuni.

"Your so rough around the edges, yet your softer than silk Motochika." said Okuni as she smiled. "Of course! Lets go inside now before my good sandals are ruined!" she said, prancing around for a bit, the quickly walking down the stairs.

"Alright then, lets go." said Yoshitsune. "Thanks for clearing my Mind, Chosokabe." Although he said it was cleared, he lied. Lu Bu was still haunting him in the back of his mind. _How could someone have so much strength, cannot simply take out a whole army? He could if he wanted to, I'm sure, but what would be the point in that...?_ he thought.

Motochika smiled at him and took his arm off from his shoulder, as they both walked back inside He Fei castle. Mean while, close to the back yet not far from the front, there were 2 people in the small bath house. Zhuo Tai, and Sun Quan. Sun Quan, being the son of Sun Jian, and the brother of Sun Xiang Shang, and Sun Ce. Zhuo Tai, was Sun Quan's loyal, or somewhat personal body guard. He went wherever Sun Quan went. He fought in battles with him. In every battle to be exact. And Sun Quan, still asked the same question.

"What are we going to do Zhuo Tai? Bad things just keep happening for the Wu kingdom... I know we've been on a short respite, granted we actually had one, but the serpent king the first time was barely defeat able. You felt the tremor! That was huge! If there was no tremor last time, and we lost all those men, what makes people thing that this will be easy...?" he questioned his silent statue.

"I don't know my lord. We must hope that we can get through this quickly with little casualties." he replied with a cool equilibrium as always.

"You're right... I needn't fret. We don't even know if that was Orochi or not... That could have been an earthquake..." he said, calmly.

"Exactly, my lord." Zhuo Tai lied. He knew it was Orochi. Everyone did, except Sun Quan. He wanted to keep Sun Quan hopeful, and not scared, because Sun Quan is what he held closest to him. He sighed. He could not keep up the charade forever.

When Sun Quan would find out, he would have to explain his reasoning for lying to him, but he also knew that Sun Quan would understand, seeing as so many people care for him, and his well being. He looked over to Sun Quan, who was staring into the water, with eyes filled with sorrow. Maybe he already knew what had happened, maybe not. Then he looked at everything else. His facial structure, his long, brown silky hair. He looked into his green eyes.

"My lord..." he said to himself, louder than he thought.

"What is it Zhuo Tai?" he asked back.

"Oh..! What bothers you?" he asked, quickly thinking of a substitute for what he might have said.

"Zhuo Tai... I'm worried for what might become of the people, and this world. Surely something like that wasn't an earthquake... No, that was far too large. Can't you see the obvious signs? The skies are black, the clouds don't even flow with the wind. No, for they drift with something else. And the thunder and lightning are no long the astonishing white, they are red. As if they were tainted with evil." he said, all too seriously.

"My lord," started out Zhuo Tai. "Even if it is Orochi, it has only been hours, if not even minutes. And if it were, he surely would have attack some one, and we'd be the first to hear it, would we not? You also need to leave the future to the strategists, not you. Although you may be the next heir, you need not worry just yet my lord." he explained.

_But should you ever need anything else, hold onto me, and never let me go, for I will always be there for you._ He thought. He always wanted to scream out, no matter how deep his voice was. But now was not the time.

Every one's emotions were running high, and the last thing they needed was something else to think about.

"Y-...You're right... Zhuo Tai, I'm going to retreat for the night." he said, sounding a bit sad. He got up, and as he did, Zhuo Tai looked away, for his urges might take control over him.

"And if you want, you may sleep in my guest bed." he said, quietly, a bit embarrassed to say that. Who was he kidding, they were both men. It wasn't supposed to be like that. It was a relation ship that is only confidential. Only a friendly workplace relationship. Zhuo Tai laughed. Sun Quan stopped, still half naked with only a towel on his waist.

"My lord, if you thought I was worried about you, you would be in my room, not yours." he said. Sun Quan turned around and frowned, taking it the wrong way.

"Ahh, right. Good night Zhuo Tai." he said, walking out the door and throwing his sleeping robes on in the hall. No one could see, so he might as well.

As Sun Quan exited, Zhuo Tai sighed, arms crossed. He inhaled the warm steam coming from the bath. He ran his hand through his short black hair, and decided too, that he would call it a night.

**Ahahahaha... There's gonna be more yaoi in the next couple of chapters.. Heheheh. Im picturing Zhuo Tai with hair from like, Prince Zuko from Avatar the last airbender, when he had hair, not the little pony tail. Hah, sorry. Hope you like it, and please review. (: 2 chapters in one day, baby. Im going strong.**


	3. A Sluggish Day

**Hopefully after Chapter 5, I'll get to the language and Gore and all the other perverted stuff I know you sick people want lol. Im Just kidding, I'll do anything for my fans... (if any ; o;)**

**Please review, and enjoy it! n on**

"Woah man that gave me quite a scare... I hope all the villagers are ok. Are you two ok?" Said Sakon Shima. Sakon was a more of an older warrior. He was a good friend of all the lords. An example. Lord Shingen, the ruler of the famous Yukimura Sanada. Lord Nobunaga, ruler of Japan's wildest warrior, Keiji Maeda. Lord Uesugi,ruler of the honorable soldier, Kanetsugu Naoe. He had all that power, and yet he was so humble.

"Yeah, I'm ok. 'Not so sure about pee pants over here!" teased Guan Ping, son of Guan Yu. He was always a good child, bright and smart. A brave warrior, indeed, and yet still a kid at heart. He loves to play "Go" in his spare time with his father. He left Shu, for a more stable, peaceful life, with Sakon Shima and Musashi Miyamoto. But, he wasn't so sure if that was a good idea with no actual ruler. Especially after the tremor.

"That's Musashi, to you Guan Ping. Best name there is!" said Musashi, proudly holding his sword, finesse in the air. Musashi was claimed to be one of the best swordsmen in the world, and takes proud in his self acclaimed title, although their has been close calls, with an old rival by the name of Kojiro Sasaki. They both can handle a sword well, but both believe that they are better than the other.

"Hey, cut it out you guys. This is no time to be fooling around. The Earth just shook like a leaf! And besides that, Dong Zhuo is attacking Luo Sang Village for no good reason, with only Zhang Jiao, a less than helpful preacher to put up a resistance. Now if you dont mind, we all have to go."

"Right!" exclaimed Guan Ping.

"Of course!" exclaimed Musashi.

They both took off running. Mean while, Zhang Jiao, leader of the yellow turbans, was fighting off Dong Zhuo by force, and by prayer, for you see, Zhang Jiao was also the leader of a large prayer group. As he was informed of help on the way, he chanted out for all to hear;

"Fear not my brothers! For help is on the way!"he said, oh so dramatically.

He had always talked in a way as if he were in love with the heavens, his voice sounding shaky after almost every word he said.

"Ahh! Lord Zhang Jiao!" chanted back his brother, Zhang Bao.

"Thank the heavens!" chanted back his second and final brother, Zhang Liang.

The three proceeded down a slopey pathe that consisted of 2 turns, 1 left, and one right. As they neared the final turn, they encountered a rather large group that consisted of a large amount of ninjas, and vagabonds. Leading them all, was none other than the notorious Goemon Ishikawa, Japans most infamous thief, who sometimes would be seen with a lovely mistress, by the name of Okuni.

"Hey you! I just can't let you through here!" shouted Goemon.

"Really? Cause it'd hurt a lot less if you just did." threatened Sakon.

"Huh, that sounds a lot better...No! Remember Goemon you're a man! And once I've mad a choice I stick to it until the end!" he said holding his ground. "Attack!" he commanded, sending the vagabonds and ninjas against the three, who honestly, didn't stand a chance.

"I will prove to you that I am the best!" shouted Musashi.

As the group came, a couple of the ninjas disappeared, while all the vagabonds-men went after the three, only armed with petty katana.

"This is gonna hurt me more than you..." whispered Sakon.

Sakon took his large machete off of his shoulder, and slashed it in a horizontal motion, taking out 5 vagabonds. He then swung it into the neck of one unlucky soldier, severing his head. Guan Ping readied his pike, and stabbed one vagabond in the gut, then lifting him and swinging his pike around while staying in one position, taking out 8.

"Behind you!" yelled Ping, as 6 ninjas appeared behind Sakon.

"I got it." he said nonchalantly.

He turned around and slashed his machete in a vertical-horizontal slash, taking out 3. He then rushed forward and grabbed one, jumped up, and threw it into the other two. Once he landed, he ran over the the 3 and stabbed them all simultaneously, taking care of them.

"Nice! No watch this!" said Musashi.

He stuck his left sword, skill, under his right arm, stabbing a ninja square into the heart. After this, he brought it around, and use both of his arms to hack in an X formation, cutting the eyes out of 2 unfortunate ninja, and severing the jugular vein of 2 vagabonds-men. After he killed 4, he swung finesse forward killing another ninja, and he then stuck the ninja and his sword into the ground, and spun around, kicking 2 vagabonds-men in the face, breaking both of the necks, as he did one last horizontal slash with finesse to finish off the rest that went after him.

To finish off, Guan Ping took his pike and spun it around, twice in a full circle. He took out 8 soldiers in total. He then use the blunt edge of his pike to sucker punch a ninja. He then launched it into the air, and as it fell down, he swung his pike horizontally sending him flying knocking into 6 other soldiers, killing 3, and knocking the rest unconcious.

The 3 put their weapons to rest, both standing in front of Goemon, victorious.

"Would you like the same path Goemon?" questioned Sakon.

"No no! I'm sorry! I'll help you, I'll help you!" he said, sobbing towards the end, wanting to live.

"Alright. Come on boys. We've got preachers and priests to save." said Sakon, walking along side Goemon, who was still groveling.

"So Musashi... You're pretty good with a sword huh?" asked Guan Ping, putting his pike on his shoulder and his arms over it, walking casually.

"Yeah! Haha, I'm the best there is!" he said proudly once again.

"Ohh, really? Huh. I guess I just saw evidence right?"he questioned, both of them walking a tad bit slower than Sakon and Goemon.

"Yeah, and possibly more if you're lucky." he said, quietly, winking.

"Oh yeah...? Whats that supposed to mean? You know, I am the son of the God of War." he said, showing off himself.

"Well, no offense, but I heard lord Uesugi was the war lord."said Musashi.

"Oh yeah? And where did you hear that?" questioned Guan Ping once again. Musashi wanted to argue at this point.

"Well, only all of Japan, and lord Uesugi, of course." Musashi said blatantly"

"Urgh..." groaned Guan Ping Silently. "Look, there's no point to arguing about 2 different people in two different countries, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to-"

"No no, its my fault, don't worry. I was boasting about how my dads the god of war and all that.." cut off Guan Ping.

They both stopped, and looked at each other. The tension was so great, that you could wave a knife in the air and you could hear a snap.

"Guan Ping," started off Musashi "I-"

"Boys! Come on we gotta get going!" yelled Sakon, motioning for hem to come over.

They both did a double take, and then ran off with Sakon, when they felt a strong force, followed by wind rush right past them. The force was an emerald light, that materialized into someone. A man, who stood tall and large, with a great sword.

"Hmmm. This place seems interesting. Mind if I fight?" asked the mysterious man.

"Of course. But, who are you?" asked Sakon.

"A friend." he replied frankly.

He quickly materialized into the light again, and sped off into the direction of Zhang Jiao. Once he arrived there, he began to slay the soldiers of Don Zhuo immediately. Zhang Jiao took one look at him, and gasped.

"You have been sent from the heavens, to save me!" he shouted out, getting on his knees and praying.

The man laughed a hearitly laugh, and turned to face him, and he said;

"Not exactly, but I am here to help."

He turned around to elbow Li Jue, one of Dong Zhuo's officers, and used his sword to uppercut a bunch of soldiers in the air.

Meanwhile back with Sakon, he approached Fe Yi, who had already slain all the soldiers.

"Hey, we got your back." said Sakon.

The group all shouted for joy, and split up into two directions. One going north east, and the other going south west. Both paths lead to Zhang Jiao either way.

"Ok, me and Goemon are gonna go southwest. You two go north east." said Sakon. Immediately after that, he took off with Goemon. Shortly after, the met up with Zhang Liang.

"Thank you, for waking me from my folly." he said. All of his soldiers then cheered, and took off to Dong Zhuo. Shortly after, a large mass of sorcerers followed.

"I wonder if Sakon made it yet." asked Guan Ping.

"Who knows, but right now, we have to go after Dong Zhuo.

"You're right. Lets go!" and with that, they followed behind Zhang Liang's soldiers into battle.

"Hey, keep it together man, people are watching." said Sakon, calmly to Zhang Bao.

"Save the speeches for after you get past me!" yelled out Hua Xiong, a very fierce warrior who had served for both Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu..

"Alright then." said Sakon.

He rushed Hua Xiong, and hacked away with his sword, but Hua Xiong gaurded with his spear. Sakon kept adding more and more force to his sword, trying to break Xiong's spear into two. Suddenly, Hua Xiong threw his spear to the right, making Shima stumble. As Shima stumbled, Hua Xiong took his spear and drove it into Sakon's right shoulder blad.

"Argh..!" he grunted. Shoulder wasn't as bad as his spine, but it still hurt nonetheless.

As he was down, he yelled;

"Hah! You like that?" he yelled out.

"Not as much as I'm gonna like this." he said, writhing in pain.

From behind, Goemon rushed Hua Xiong, and grabbed both of his arms, and held them behind his back, rendering him hopeless.

"Gah! Let me go you big lug!" he yelled out, struggling.

Sakon stood up, yanking out the spear from his shoulder, then stretching it out.

"Ungh... Any last words?" he said, picking up his machete.

"I'd rather die a man then beg for my life!" he yelled out.

"Alright then, suit yourself. Goemon, throw him on the ground for me, will ya?" asked Sakon.

Goemon nodded, and did as he was told. He threw Hua Xiomg on the ground, and before he had time to get up and run, Sakon severed his head. He made a slashing motion as if he were slicing through a large bar of butter.

"Yikes. Sucked to be him right?" he asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Goemon quivered, not saying anything. They both nodded, not saying a word. They ran off towards Dong Zhuo, Sakon, running a bit slower cause his soldier still hurt, but it still didn't really affect his fighting capabilities, but if he left it untreated for a while, it would take a while for it fully heal. As they arrived to fight Dong Zhuo, only one officer remained, Liao Hua, and Dong Zhuo himself. Everyone was beating on his soldiers, and Liao Hua himself, leaving Dong Zhuo himself to sit and watch.

"Sakon my fine fellow! You have come to save me!" chanted Zhan Jiao, stopping what he was doing and giving to praise to the newly arrived Sakon.

As the mystics and the free-roaming men defeated Liao Hua, tbey all turned slowly to look at Dong Zhuo.

"So, Dong Zhuo." started off Fu Xi. "Will you suffer the same fate of all your men here today, or would you rather surrender to us?" asked Fu Xi, threateningly.

"You fools! I have no time to waste here! There are better things to do than, fool around with an odd rabble such as all of you." he said. "Be gone!"

With that, he galloped away, retreating from the battle. Fu Xi also turned to face Sakon, and so did about every one else.

"The Sakon has a sound head on his shoulders." he said. And with that, he materialized into the emerald flash, and shot up into the air like a rocket.

"Huh, he's gone. I wonder who he was though." he said.

He stuck his broadsword into the ground, and put his left hand on his hip, and one hand over his eyes, looking up into the sky, to see if he could still see a flash of green. But no luck. He was already gone. He had came, to fight off the invasion. And once his job was done, he left. Sakon was almost sure wherever he would go, Fu Xi would happen. This wasn't a chance thing. He was chosen, somehow. He didn't have time to think about someone. The village was still frail.

"Praise the heavens, for saving us in battle!" chanted Zhang Jiao, his brothers doing the same.

"It was me actually, but whatever makes you happy." he said, smiling big and proud.

They all sighed, at what seemed simultaneously.

"Well what do we do now Sakon?" asked Guan Ping. He kicked his feet, and looked at the ground, a little dumb stricken at why Dong Zhuo ran away, and what he meant by he had better things to do. Zhang Jiao turned to face all of them.

"Let us head back to my shirne, and we can regroup from there, and figure out what we can do from there." said Zhang Jiao. This time, he didn't chant. He crossed his arms, and nodded.

"Alright. Sounds like a plan." he said, and he too copied Zhang Jiao's movements.

Everyone else, nodded in agreement.

**I really got lazy halfway through the chapter, sorry if I shouldve made everyone fight, but there's no need, in my opinion... But maybe if you don't like it, you should review? :'D Next chapter will most likely be Wei, and everything after Shu will really start to unfold. Enjoy and review!**


	4. Cold Hearted

**Ok. Im feeling better about this chapter you guys. Wish me luck. I know last chapter lacked yaoi, but Im gonna try to "squeeze" some in here, k? Please enjoy and review! **

Guan Du, was probably the land that suffered the most. Pacing in his throne, was the lord of Wei, Lord Cao Cao. And awaiting for him at every turn to go back the opposite direction, was his strategist, Sima Yi. Cao Cao normally was the one to act first. And that was the very thing he was debating in that room. To attack, or be attacked. He had no idea, and he usually let the strategists work for themselves, seeing as Cao Cao normally took and got what he wanted, whenever he wanted it. Sima Yi was leaning again the wall, one foot propping him up, the other was on the wall. He put his claws to his mouth, and chewed on one for a second. He then stood up erect.

"What do you want me to do my lord?" asked Sima Yi in a calm cool voice.

Cao Cao then turned to face his, then walked over to him slowly.

"We need to send scouts out! Can you not comprehend what is going on here?" shouted Cao Cao, furious at the revival of Orochi. Cao Cao then got up into Sima Yi's personal space, 2 inches from his nose, standing taller than Sima Yi. And all Sima Yi did was narrow his auburn eyes and pierce Cao Cao's gaze. He then calmly pushed Cao Cao and walked past him.

"Lord Cao Cao. You've yet to realize that your arrogance and anger will be the downfall of you. And if it isn't, I will make sure I will be your downfall. Until I see the day of when I cannot take it anymore, I will aid you. And until then, you are on thin ice." he said calm and collectively.

"You fool Sima Yi! You are nothing without me. Your lucky I don't kill you right here and right now you conceded fool!" he threatened.

Sima Yi turned around, and shout out his strings from his claws, wrapping them around Cao Cao's waist, and picked him up, holding him the air.

"Cao Cao, you need to realize, that I am the very pillar that keeps you sane, and stable. And if not you, the rest of this army, granted there are other people who are willing to step up to the plate in my position." he said. He then slammed Cao Cao into the ground and walked to the door. Before he left, he turned his head and said, "Like Cai Wenji." and with that, he left the room.

"Argh... Cai Wenji...? Why does that name sound so familiar..." the room was silent, all but the woman next to his throne, playing her lute. She didn't look up. As a matter of fact, she looked down. Cao Cao walked up to her.

"Are you Cai Wenji?" he asked almost sounding as if he were angry.

"Yes my lord." she said, as she stopped playing. She got up, revealing a beautiful blue gown, with blue sequins all over her dress. Her dress was also covered in golden moon. Such as on her gloves, and on a tiny hat she wore. A moon also rested on her lute.

"Mmmm... Your quite the enchantress." he said, stroking his beard.

"My lord, I am only hear to play music. I do not wish to engage in any relations with you." she replied coldly.

"Oh, but my dear, you don't understand your capability. That idiot Sima Yi said you were so much more capable of him!" he said, trying to convince her to be his new strategist, and possibly his new wife.

"If that man is an idiot, yet he said I could be capable, does that make me an idiot?" questioned Cai Wenji.

"Ahahah, now you are using your head. Come! Walk with me to get some sake." said Cao Cao. He went next to Cai Wenji and put his arm around her shoulder.

"So..." he started off. Before he could say anything, she twirled out of his hold.

"My lord if you're going to be so persistent about trying to seduce me into being your wife, I might as well join Sima Yi." she said, now getting angry at his attempts. "If you want a strategist, look no further, but stop trying to make me yours. I will NOT put up with it again." she said.

"Mm. Very well then. Listen, Cai Wenji. There are so many benefits to being my strategist. I can tell from my experience with you just now, your quite smart." he said, now acting more casual.

"Its an honor I'm sure. And if someone's going to ask for help, I'm not one to turn it down. Consider our deal done, but if you as so lay a hand on me I will..!"

"Cao Cao, I presume." cut off, a beautiful lady, wearing a emerald green and white gown. She had long beautiful white hair, and emerald eyes.

"Ah, but of course. And who do I have the honor of meeting." he stuck out his hand, for her to place in, and for him to kiss it. She took one look at his hand, and walked up to him, and pushed him aside.

"Hmph, Cao Cao. You mistake me for someone who has time to play games of love and heart break." she said coolly, and nonchalantly. She went to go stand next to Cai Wenji.

"I have come here for 2 reasons. 1, to tell you to make Cai Wenji your strategist, whether you may want it or not. 2. Im going to stay with you to defeat the Orochi threat, the other mystics have dispersed themselves." she explained.

"But I-"

"I'm Nu Wa. And I saw what you tried to do with Cai Wenji. And what she might do to you, is nothing compared to what I will to do you if you so ever dare touch me." she said. "Congradulations." she looked at Cai Wenji, and smiled.

"Thank you miss Nu Wa." she smiled back.

Mean while, Sima Yi was in his room, still debating if he should still leave the force of Wei. He didn't mean to leave so abruptly, but he couldn't take Cao Cao's arrogance. It didn't matter anymore, because Cai Wenji would be the new strategist. Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door. _I wonder who that could be._ He thought. He cleared his throat.

"Come in." he said.

"General, whats this I hear of you leaving Wei?" asked a rather tall soldier, by the name of Zhang He.

"Ah, Zhang He..." he sighed, he sat on his bed, his elbows resting on his knees. He put his palms on his face.

"Why so down, Yi? This was your own choice you know. Surely some as smart as you already knew this." he said, casually walking over to Sima Yi. When he got to where he was, he simply looked down at him.

"I knew what I was getting myself into, Zhang He. But I don't want to lose every one here. All my friends, and my cousin. Ohh... what will he think of me..." he shook his head inside of his hands.

Zhang He put a hand on his shoulder, and patted him. He felt little sympathy for him. The man knew what he was doing, so he shouldn't feel bad about it, right?

"Lose every one? Every one as in who?" he asked, playing dumb. He already knew who he would miss the most. _Me._ He thought. He smiled a little at this. Sima Yi, took his head out, and looked away, concealing a blush.

"Well Zhang He... Zhen Ji. Cao Ren, another fellow strategist. Also Zhang Liao. Most people, who I cavort most with. Otherwise, making plans. Strategies. And of course, my family. Sima Zhao. But I know its better for myself." he explained.

"Ooh. I didn't know you were so emotional with all your fellow team mates." he said. "I know if I ever had to leave, I know I would dearly miss someone the most, out of all the people in the force of Wei." he said, leading Yi on.

"Oh really. Who would that be?" he asked curiously.

"You, Sima Yi." he said plainly. Sima Yi's face twisted, as he got up, in shock.

"R-really?" he said, although, he didn't feel as if it was unwanted. It comforted him, made him feel better. Loved, wanted. Appreciated. Unlike Cao Cao.

"Of course... I mean, you always like to talk about poetry, and you think war is beautiful and I-"

"Zhang He." cut off Sima Yi

"Yes my lord?" asked Zhang He.

"I... I think I love you." he said, quietly than usual.

"I love you, Sima Yi." said Zhang He happily.

Zhang He smiled friendly, opening his arms for a hug, just to break the akward silence. Sima Yi smiled a little and gladly accepted the hug, shuffling his hand against Zhang He's back. _I wonder..._ he thought. _How would he react if I..._ Sima Yi pulled out of the hug, though still holding Zhang He. Zhang He smiled, and blushed, so did Sima Yi. Zhang He probably already gueesed what Sima Yi was about to do. He took one hand and put it on Zhang He's head, and pulled him into a kiss. Zhang He jumped at first, but he expected it. Anything to help Sima Yi, he would do. He did love him after all. Zhang He leaned into the kiss, pushing harder than Sima Yi. Sima Yi leaned back into the kiss as well, shyly slipping his tongue into Zhang He's mouth. Zhang He slowly wrapped his arms around Sima Yi's hips, and Sima Yi pressed his body into his. He pulled out of the kiss, both gasping for air. Sima Yi smiled, and took one claw, and slowly brought it up to his chin, but he didn't do it so hard so he didn't cut his neck. He smiled and fell back on his bed, limbs sprawled put, and he smiled again, sending out an obvious invitation Zhang He laughed.

"Hahaha. Sorry my lord, not today." he said.

Sima Yi frowned.

"Knowing it is possibly the last day I will see you?" he asked, sounding as if he were about to bawl.

"Yes, knowing that. There's always a time and a place for everything. Now is not the time, nor the place." he teased.

"Then come with me." he said. "To Wu. We can start anew over there. And Sun Jian loves all of his soldiers as if they were his children." he said, hoping and begging for Zhang He to say yes. Zhang He paced around, and thought about it. The clicking of his heels, making Sima Yi nervous. He sighed after a bit.

"No Sima, I'm sorry. I do not hold anything back against my force. I like it here, because of you. But I guess once you're gone I will be spending my whole time, waiting for you to come back to me." he said, somewhat filled with sorrow.

Sima Yi's trunks were already packed, and ready for him to go. He got up, and walked towards Zhang He. He sighed, and took one last good look at him. He then looked down.

"Goodbye Zhang He. May our paths cross again once day." he said, and with that, he left the room, and went to the horse stables, and grabbed his Hex Mark, and hoisted his trunks onto the horse, and rode off. Back at the room, Zhang He stood alone. He looked around the room. You could have a house with no furniture, and have food and call it a home, but a home with only furniture, is not even close. This room, was now missing something. Sima Yi. He may have taken all of his belongings, but knowing the room being empty, and still have someone in it, still feels like a home. Zhang He was now a person without a heart, if that was even possible. He layed down on Sima Yi's bed, curled up, and cried himself to sleep.

At the stables as Sima Yi was putting his trunks on the horse, Nu Wa appeared before him, examing what he was doing, and quickly caught on.

"So. I'm assuming you're the famous Sima Yi I've heard so much about." she complimented.

"You've heard right then." he said, preferring to keep to himself. All of a sudden, it began to rain.

"Hmph" she looked up, and put a hand out, letting the water touch her glove. "Such an appropriate atmosphere for such an appropriate moment, don't you think?" she asked, controlling the rain.

"Miss, you don't fool me. I won't talk to you because I'm sure you already know enough of what has happened here today." he said, angry.

"Are you sure? Maybe you'd like to put the last pieces of the puzzle together." she said, beginning to force him to talk.

"There are no pieces to be found in a story, for this is not a puzzle. This is my fate and I've decided to change it." he said, tying the last knot, and getting on his horse.

"You know Yi, you're smarter than you look. I'm sure you know that-"

"I'm sure you know that I'm aware of your next words." he cut off coldly.

"Interesting. I'd like to tell you anyways."she said stubbornly.

"Once you leave here today, you are no longer welcome here. Lord Cao Cao will no longer take you back, after you severely angered him today. You will fight as an enemy to Wei. You will be seen as an officer from the opposing side. Once you go, you may never come back. And even then, might your friends still accept you as an enemy." she explained.

"I am fully prepared for the consequences I have chosen. You need not to further explain your reasoning for me to stay here. I have my decision and there's nothing that would change my mind to make me stay here. Any last words before I leave this, hell hole?" he asked, his patience running short.

"Not even Zhang He could make you stay?" she asked.

He sat, for about a minute.

"I have nothing left to say to you here. Goodbye, Nu Wa."he said, as he snapped the reins, and his horse galloped along.

She watched him go, her figure seeming frozen there, until he could no longer be seen from a distance. As soon as he disappeared from sight, she went back inside, and examined her surrondings.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought.

**I hope its not too short... I kinda planned on this just being a more yaoi chapter than anything else, sorry. If you have any suggestions, please, tell me. If not, than please review. Im loving the feedback, and my story beeing favorited, Thanks so much! (:**


	5. Repressed emotions

**Uhm, not much to say right now in the boldface. Sorry if the chapters are a little late, Ive been trying my best to update once a day, but my social life is catching up to me quickly. Once my parents get back to their jobs, you should start to see at least 1 chapter a day, 2 if you're lucky. C: This chapter is going to be a little weird. Im gonna have it transition from Shu to Orochi, for a friend of mine. So please bear with me.**

Once the tremors had settled down, the beautiful landscaping had resumed its natural peace back at Odani castle, the castle for the kingdom of Shu. The sun had begun to shine bright once again, after the evil storm had passed, and Orochi had been reviven. Liu Bei loved this land, and everyone at Shu knew he would be seeping with fury if he let anything happen to it. It was still one of the very few places where the life itself hadn't been leeched from the ground. Odani castle was a main castle, and then smaller castles, and chambers surrounding the head castle, and the a wall surrounding the whole area itself. Liu Bei needed the protection, harboring so many villagers, and Odani was the best that he had, seeing as he had no actual home. In the Kingo ward, layed Liu Bei, sipping tea with his two strategists. Pang Tong, and Zhuge Liang. There was an eerie silence in the room.

"My lord." said Zhuge Liang. "You know, that we are at a great disadvantage. We are not so far from Koshi castle, where Orochi was revived." said Zhuge Liang with a cool, calm, and collective intelect. Liu Bei remained speechless, and staring at his cup of tea. He sighed, and the looked up gravely at his two comrades, who were bot as well looking at him with the most utmost concern.

"Knowing you, you want the people out, and gone. Fast. That is already an order, I know. We will have to send them somewhere, but seeing as we have no permanent home, we are officially planless." said Pang Tong plainly. You couldn't tell by talking to him, but deep down inside Pang Tong believed he was a pessimist.

"I know... we must evacuate the premises and move immediately. But, to where? Most provinces are either ruled by Wei or Wu. I have made a decision I would never think I would have to make..." he said, the emotion running high in his voice. "We have to stay here, and wait out wait ever Orochi might do."

"But my lord-!" said both the strategists.

"My lord!" said a soldier, barging through the large doors. Liu Bei stood up, a stern look on his face. He prepared himself for any news about Orochi, but instead, he heard news that was even worse. "We have found 2 survivors, who have claimed to been chased by Orochi!" said the troop, panting because he had ran the whole way to the throne. Both of the strategists looked up at him, and he quickly walked out the room, and the two strategists followed, running after him. He left the Kingo ward, and went to the small infirmary halls that were detached from the actual castle. He burst through the curtains, to see two men sitting on the edge of the cots. One man was about 5'10, and he had brown wavy hair, and brown eyes. The other, had dirty blonde hair, and it was slicked back.. He only wore 1 pauldron, and he had a tattoo then went down his left arm. He turned to him, since the brunette seemed a little shaken up.

"You... You look familiar. Too familiar... What is your name, stranger?" he asked, getting down to his eye level, looking at him sincerely.

"I'm the illustrious King Mu. I rule the land and mountains beyond the borders of Shu. Perhaps on your travels you have seen me." he explained. He didn't sound to happy about being a king. "At least, I did rule until the snake showed up with his army of demons and a fox woman. I went to see what the hell was up, and they attacked me! Can you believe it?" he asked, almost yelling.

"Calm down, King Mu. Everything is going to be okay now. You're with the ruler of Shu now." he put a hand on his shoulder, reassuring his safety. He smiled. King Mu sighed, however.

"Thanks... You don't even know the worse of it. They sent a man with red hair... he had several ponytails... His skin was so... white... it was almost inhuman, chasing after us. He claimed to be the wind, and that's when this young man over here came to help me. Although, telling by his scratches and being a little shaken up, he didn't win..." he explained. A man with red hair, and ghastly white skin... That had to be no other than Fuuma.

"Thanks you, you may stay here as long as you need to." said Liu Bei, all too kind of course, but he sounded as if he were in a hurry. Which he was. He rushed over to the other boy, crouching to look at his face, because it appeared as if the boy was pouting.

"Young man... what is your name?" asked Liu Bei quietly, not wanting to startle the child.

"Sir, I am not so young as you may think." he said, his voice way deeper than Liu Bei had thought it would be. "I simply look young... with my boyish cute looks." he said, smiling a little. Liu Bei laughed.

"Yet you're so immature." he said, smiling back.

"My name is Motonari Mori." he said, his facial expressions just blank.

"Ahh yes. So you're from Japan, correct?" asked Liu Bei. He had fought along side a lot of Japanese in the past war with Orochi. One could simply tell by the name of one.

"Yes Liu Bei. I am from Japan, originally. But ever since our land was formed, I've had no idea what to do. And when I saw this man being attacked, I couldn't just sit and watch. So I warded off the pale skinned man. And after he fled, I followed that guy over there until you found us." he explained. Liu Bei tried to address the situation as well as he could.

"Zhuge Liang, Pang Tong, you two stay here. I need to talk to my brothers." he commanded. He clenched his hand into a fist, and brazenly walked out. He stopped dead in his tracks, a tall pale man with red hair stood before him. Liu Bei drew his double swords. "How dare you attack two passer-bys, Fuma!" he said, snarling at him. Fuma simply grinned.

"As I recall, the man with the claws came to start trouble, and now I am here to end it." he said, clenching his fists as well. Everyone must have heard inside, because they all came out. "Ahh. I see your harboring a prisoner. Just let me claim my prize and I'll be on my way." he said tantalizingly. "Resist, and you will regret ever trying to attack Lord Orochi." said Fuma. He licked his teeth, beginning to breathe a little heavily.

"If you want him, you will have to get by all of us first!" said Motonari, loading his crossbow.

"You again? I thought I finished you while I had the chance." said Fuma. He stuck out his index and his middle finger, and put them in front of his nose, and closed his eyes. 4 Fumas appeared before them, evening out the odds. "So? What will it be then? Are you going to come quietly?" he asked, almost in a kind voice.

"Oh, you obviously had to pick the wrong answer, huh?" he shouted. King Mu rushed after the original Fuma, hacking, and slashing, all at the same time while punching. King Mu's weapons where spherical claws, which meant that 3 blades on a gauntlet formed together to make a triangle, or a similar shape. A direct punch anywhere could prove fatal. While he attacked, everyone stood back in awe at the brazen man. Why had he been so foolish as to do this?

Fuma stepped back, King Mu still thrashing. The rest of the Fuma's pounced him, attacking him. Liu Bei's mouth dropped open, concerned for his safety. He looked at Pang Tong, with an expression of _Do something!_ On his face. Pang Tong nodded, and took out his cane. He threw up his arms, a tornado enveloped the group, sending the 4 Fumas flying. They all stood defensive, waiting for one of them to attack. They all got up, and circled King Mu once again. Motonari looked around. _Why had no one done anything? I guess its my turn to shine, again._ He thought. He loaded his cross bow, and fired. 2 Fuma stumbled forward. They all turned around to face the 4 warriors. Motonari smiled smugly. They pulled out the arrows out of their shoulders. The two pounced after him. He shot one down. Liu Bei, jumped up and slashed the other down. The others ran after the other warriors. Fuma smiled, and shot out his long extendable arms, and wrapped them around King Mu, and he pulled him close to him.

"You're coming with me." he said.

"No you don't...!" he said, struggling.

He took his claws, and slashed Fuma in the face. He let out a scream, and held his right cheek, blood gushing out from the gash.

"Yeah, you like that huh Fuma?" he yelled back, taunting him.

"Argh...! You stubborn brat..! I will have you one way or another, damnit!" he yelled out.

King Mu punched again, and Fuma dodged, and dodged, and dodged. Mu sent an uppercut, but he moved his body diagonally, and he grabbed King Mu's foot, and kicked the other, knocking him down. He then picked him up by the foot, and slammed him into the ground. He repeated until someone noticed. Motonari loaded his crossbow one more time, this time with a demonic seal on each arrow. He shot every Fuma, and with each shot, they shattered like glass.

"Look!" he shouted. Everyone then turned their heads to Fuma, who immediately dropped Mu. "Because we will be the last thing you see!" he shouted again. He loaded one last arrow, and shot Fuma in the shoulder.

A scream rippled through out the land. He fell on the floor, writhing in pain. The arrow appeared as if it had been burning off his skin. He could barely move his arms, and when he did, he reached to pull out the arrow, which only caused him more pain. He let another scream of pain escape his pale lips. As he pulled it out, he got up, and limped to the group. Zhuge Liang went up to him, and slung him around his shoulder so he stood properly. Fuma had finally pulled the arrow out, and when he did, he threw it at them. He was gasping for air. The skin around his shoulder was purple. Not dead, but extremely close. He looked up at them, tears of pain in his eyes. No blood was flowing, because it was only a demon warding arrow, so it only attempted to kill him, or put his soul to rest.

"Argh! Damn all of you and your heavenly sorcery!" he yelled, a shockwave rippling through out his body, still feeling a jolt in his soul. He stumbled to get up, and he put a hand on his shoulder, applying pressure to his shoulder. He gritted his teeth together, knowing he would have to admit defeat. Liu Bei stepped forward, about to finish him off. But Pang Tong shout his hand forward, barring his path, and he shook his head know at his lord.

"I admit defeat here today, but know that what I will tell Orochi will not let you off the spot. I'll make sure of it that you are the first to be obliterated." he said threateningly.

He limped off, leaving the 5 warriors, victorious. Everyone retreated back into the tent, to help cure the minor bruises and cut they had, and to give rest to King Mu for 2 broken ribs. They didn't think much of Fuma's words, although he knew Orochi might consider it.

(Transition from Shu to Orochi, will have hardcore yaoi)

As Fuma limped back, his thoughts became more grave, wondering what Orochi would do, or say to him. He knew Orochi was forceful. But then again, he was also very lax at times. He normally wouldn't do something unless someone mentioned it. But... Ever since Orochi came back, he had been acting odd toward all the males... Particularly the muscular men. Such as Keiji. And now Kotaro. But after Orochi called Keiji into his throne, Keiji seemed to distance himself from Orochi. He had never bothered to ask.

He began to approach Koshi, he was greeted by Da Ji.

"Ahhh Fuma. You have come back empty handed, and... Oh whats this? Arrow wounds and purple flesh? I can't wait to see Orochi finish you off." she said,

"Back off you she witch. I am in no mood for your snide remarks." he murmured coldly.

"Woah! Kotaro! Whats with the language? You aren't my father and you don't ever talk to me, someone with a high level of authority around here. Do I have to pound that into you mister?" she said, getting angry. Kotaro simply kept walking until he reached the front of the castle gates. They opened and he walked in.

"Fine. Just see what happens when Orochi finds out about this." she whispered to herself.

He walked in, and sighed, preparing himself for the worst. He saw Orochi, and got on one knee, and bowed his head. He closed his eyes, and sighed once more, a shiver running down his spine. He spoke, and he could barely find the words to say to the Serpent King.

"Go." commanded Orochi, wanted to hear Fuma talk.

"My lord... Lord Orochi.." he began. "King Mu and Motonari both ran off, and joined forces with Liu Bei... I summoned clones, but, that Motonari had arrows from the heavens and I could..." he said, the emotion in his voice running high. He was shaking. He looked at his shoulder, and removed his hand, showing Orochi the wound on his shoulder. Orochi's eyes widened momentarily, but then they went back to the lazy looking eyes that they always been.

"Come here." he commanded. He noticed Fuma was shaking. _Why is this imbecile so afraid of me?_

Fuma nodded, and he carefully got up, placing his hand back on his shoulder. He walked up to Orochi, looking down when he got there.

"Lord Orochi, I cannot tell you how sorry I am. If I had known they would have gone to Shu, surely I would've re-strategized..." he explained, shaking some more.

"Fuma, there is no need to be so scared. You must accept your reprimanding, just like every one else." he explained. He stuck out his arm, and made a quick motion. A symbol to make the guards leave, and close and lock the door. He looked around nervously. _Whats going to happen? _he wondered.

**[Lemon start]** Orochi motioned for him to come up on his platform, and Fuma obeyed. Orochi moved his hand to Fuma's, and he removed it. He leaned down just a bit, and sniffed it, Fuma feeling a little weird. Orochi then stuck out his snake tongue, and licked it instinctively, nurturing it. Fuma sighed in relief, as the pain immediately went away. He didn't want to show any emotion , for Orochi might strike him down for being so 'feeble'. But, Orochi didn't stop there. He gingerly grabbed Fuma's head with his palms, and he gingerly bit down softly on Fuma's neck, making Fuma moan, for his neck was super sensitive. He had to stifle them, just in case Orochi bit any harder, he could sever his veins, and Fuma would bleed out. Orochi then took his hands of of Fuma's head, and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer to his body, wanting to warm up.

"My-... my lord...!" he protested.

"Don' speak, Fuma." Orochi commanded.

Fuma was in plain shock. What was happening? Why was Orochi doing this? Did he do _this_ to Keiji, and did he refuse? Is that why he had been distance from the Serpent King? Kotaro didn't wonder anymore, because now he knew. Keiji had always been so direct, but he never seemed so affected by something. Orochi was now squeezing Fuma's ass, and still gingerly biting his neck. To help him stifle his moans of sensitivity, he grabbed Orochi's neck, and clawed it. Orochi now knew that Kotaro liked it, but he had to proceed as if he didn't, so Orochi didn't show any emotion of him liking it either. Orochi then looked up to see Kotaro's eyes sealed shut. Orochi smiled, seeing as Kotaro didn't notice. Then, he placed a deep kiss on Kotaro, and he closed his eyes, while Kotaro's eyes widened. As Orochi licked Kotaro's tongue more, his eyes slowly closed. Once he got used to it, Kotaro kissed back too, exploring the snake's interesting mouth. He licked every inch of his mouth, and his fangs. They were so smooth, they almost tasted creamy. Orochi's tongue was so slender, and so wild, Orochi was kissing faster than Kotaro was. There tongues tangled and danced a wonderful dance of Master and minion.

Every couple of seconds, they had to stop, and gasp for air. They kept going for a couple minutes. Kotaro enjoyed every second of it. He had to stop lying to himself; he loved this, and he had wanted it for so long. But what would happen after? Would Orochi make him his own? Or would he throw him away like a piece of trash? All he knew was, was that he had to enjoy every second of it while it lasted. Orochi eventually kissed harder and harder, until he was leaning on Kotaro, and made his decision right there to go down on Kotaro, and onto his tea table. Kotaro broke the kiss, and he gasped for air for a couple of seconds, and so did Orochi. He noticed something about Orochi he didn't look the same ol Orochi with yellow and red eyes. He saw a new look; a one of lust, and the need for that lust that burned with the intensity of 1000 suns. Kotaro decided to lay on the table, and let Orochi do whatever he wanted to him. Orochi smiled.

"You are so feeble, Fuma."said Orochi, trying not to let his sexual urges take control of his normal self.

Orochi took a hold of Kotaro's belt, holding up his gi, and he couldn't figure out how to take it off, so he simply took one of his long claws on his gauntlets, and merely slashed the belt off. The belt, off, didn't restrain his gi, exposing a huge buldge. Kotaro always wore a net top, which when Orochi thought about it, it made him want Kotaro even more. Kotaro was so toned, and so perfect, how could you not want to show off your body? Orochi then untied Kotaro's sash, and threw it across the room. Kotaro watched it fall. Then he realized; Orochi could do whatever he wanted, and he would always be fine with it. He then also noticed his chest plate. It also looked confusing to take off. He then thought of something to say, so he wouldn't have to break it.

"Must I do everything Fuma?"he asked sternly, tugging at his single chestplate.

"Im sorry, my lord." he said, just wanting Orochi to fornicate him already.

He quickly took it off, and handed it to Orochi, who just threw it across the room again. All Kotaro was wearing now, was his net top, his demon bracers, his ninja gi, and his padded clawed shin gaurds. Orochi just decided to pull his shin gaurds off, his hard erect member slowly losing less and less blood pressure. Once they were off, he ripped off his demon bracers, and then he threw off his shawl. I'm_ so close Fuma. Both of our needs will both be satisfied soon._ To keep Kotaro hard, Orochi calmly slipped his hand into his pants, and grabbed Kotaro's member, slowly pumping it while he took off his net top. When it was off, Kotaro felt like he was going to jump for joy. His wanted lover for so long, was now stroking him, laying on his table. As soon as Kotaro's top was off, he then pulled off his gi. The wind ninja, was now fully exposed to his lord. Orochi smirked.

Orochi's groin was in pain. His member had been pressed up into his armor for quite sometime. He then undid his groin plate. It was then, Kotaro realized, that Orochi was a snake. He wasn't human. What did his cock look like? All he could do now, was wait. When Orochi undid his plate, and that remained was his bare flesh, and the rest of his armor. Kotaro gazed upon Orochi's manhood. It didn't have scales, for one. It was soft, just like any other human beings. Perhaps even softer. Orochi loomed over the naked Kotaro, feeling himself losing blood again. He looked down at him, and said;

"Blow me, Fuma".

Kotaro didn't double take. He merely slinked over to Orochi on the table, got on his hands and knees, and he positioned himself in front of Orochi and his manhood. He closed his eyes, and blushed. He stuck out his tongue, and gingerly licked the head of his fleshy dick. Orochi closed his eyes, and threw his head back, his member becoming warm. He let out a deep throaty moan. He then put his hand on the back on Kotaro's head. Kotaro was surprised when he didn't force him to deep throat him all at once. Orochi was needy, and he wanted more. He could tell. He kissed the head of Orochi, and then licked his head. He licked it once or twice, then licked his shaft. It tasted... cold. But warm at the same time. After all, Orochi was alive. Orochi moaned once again. He looked up at Orochi, with his eyes open. Orochi nodded in approval. He then grabbed Orochi's throbbing cock, and put in his mouth.

"Argh... Fu-uma..." he moaned out. He hadn't felt this feeling in such a long time.

Kotaro bobbed his head. He licked Orochi's huge member while it was on the inside, and also licked the shaft. Orochi then decided to slowly start to thrust his member into Kotaro, wanting to enjoy every single thing that he could. As time went off, he thrusted faster, feeling he would come soon. After a while, he began to deep throat it, breathing heavily on his dick, making it only more enjoyable. Orochi pressed Fuma's head into his groin, and he thrusted faster and harder, wanting to blow his whole load. Suddenly, his spine shivered, and his body seemed to jump start into life. He felt his whole body tingle, and he felt his cock go limp. He was gasping, working up a sweat due to all the thrusting he had done to Fuma's head. He looked down at Fuma, come dripping from the corner of his mouth. He picked up up, and licked it off, yet a pool still of sperm was still in his mouth. He whispered into Fuma's mouth and said,

"Swallow it."

Kotaro made a large gulp, wanting to swallow the whole load at once. Once he was done, he gasped for air too. He fell back on his back, panting.

"Don't think to much of it Fuma. You're not done yet with your punishment."

Fuma said nothing, but he just kept panting. Orochi spread Fuma's legs, But he remembered that he had went limp, due to Fuma's heavenly tongue action. He took his cock, and gingerly stroked it softly because he still has his gauntlets on. He didn't want to cut his precious, 7 inch cock. Once he was hard again, he surveyed Fuma. He was naked, on his tea table, and his legs spread. Fuma hadn't come yet, but Orochi wanted to have his milk all for himself. He put his hands on Fuma's knees, and positioned himself at Fuma's entrance. He shot him a look, that said, _are you ready?_ . Kotaro looked back, and he nodded, grabbing the table in case he had to claw it. But instead, Orochi picked him up, and he brought him over to a pillar in the room, next to his throne. He wrapped Fuma's Legs around his waist, and held Fuma on the pillar by pressing his body against him.

Orochi without any more consent, gingerly entered Fuma, slowly. Fuma's mouth opened, and he let put a silent moan. After this, he grit his teeth, and with a look of pain in his eyes, looked at Orochi, his expression begging for more. Fuma's cock stood up, so it didn't touch Orochi's armor. Orochi pulled out slowly, and thrusted in again, only this time, faster and harder. This time, Fuma did moan. And load. He let out a scream, that didn;t seem like it was his. His was always in monotone, but this scream, was a whole other level. It sounded as if his bones were being broken. Kotaro threw his arms around Orochi's neck for comfort, and support. Orochi then began to thrust at a slow, sensual pace. _My god... Orochi is so big... I never realized.. I- "_Aaah!" yelled out Kotaro. His thoughts were cut off by a strong force, pressing against his rectum. It felt so good, yet he hadn't hit his sweet spot yet. _I never realized how needy Fuma was... And especially how tight he is... Uungh...His insides..._ thought Orochi.

"Fuma... Your tighter than the net you wear..." moaned out Orochi.

He threw back his head, and let out a moaning sigh. Kotaro blushed, and smiled.

"My lord... Ungh... Your man hood is bigger than the scythe you use to cause chaos..." moaned out Fuma.

Orochi simply grunted, and smirked. Now, it was time be more passionate. He began to thrust harder. Faster, and everything in between. Fuma moaned out loud, several time, making Orochi only thrust harder and faster every time. It was like music to his hears. He then shifted himself, he was now thrusting up and inward into Fuma. His first thrust, caused an explosion of reaction from Fuma. He moaned out, screaming Orochi's name. It was then he knew, that he hit his sweet spot. Orochi smirked, and decided to continually pound that one spot, until they both came, which was soon. Orochi continually pounded Kotaro's sweet spot. Every pound, was a perfect hit, every time he hit it, Fuma would scream out "Orochi!" or, "Keep going... m-my lord...!" He was moaning and screaming at every thrust. He then winced at Orochi.

"Orochi... Im'm going to come soon..." he said, panting.

"We are going to do it together, is that understood?" he asked. Fuma nodded.

Orochi was now pounding and thrusting at his maximum capacity. Fuma's voice had run dry from all the screaming and moaning. The only thing he could do, was leave his mouth open, panting. He felt multiple beads of sweat run down his neck, and back. He knew that he would blow at any moment. Orochi kept thrusting, and he began to feel him to slow down, knowing that he was going to explode too.

"My lord... Orochi.. Unf... Together... right...?" he asked.

"Yes." he said... He trusted a bit more...

"On 3, Fuma..." he said.

He thrusted, hitting his sweet spot, Fuma grinding his teeth.

"1..." counted Orochi.

Fuma leaned his ass closer to Orochi, giving him more to work with. Fuma clawed Orochi's neck.

"2..." he said.

It was here. The climax he had been wanting the whole time. He felt the nerves in his cock build up, feeling his body heat up twice the temperature it already was.

"3..!" he yelled.

Fuma's back arched, his spine shivered, and his body began to convulse, feeling the best orgasm he had in the longest time. He began to shake. Orochi forced himself into Fuma one last time, before he came inside of him. He began to pant, and he leaned over Fuma, and kissed him. Fuma kissed back, realizing he was in love with Orochi, and he would always be. His body was covered in his own juices. He legs went limp, and he simply passed out, right there. Orochi smirked.

"How adorable." he said.

He pulled out of Fuma, his come spilling out of Fuma. Orochi sure did blow a huge load. He carried Fuma bridal style, so the seed didn't spill evidence all over the room. Behind the throne, layed the master bedroom, where they both slept that night, Fuma's armor, still halfway across the room.

**Sorry it took me forever, but I hope you like it. Its a little pleasant surprize, but dont forget its still my first time. Please review!**


End file.
